Watch your soul
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: The Queen is in danger and only one man can protect her, although he has to give his life for her... Outlaw Queen. A love story that will shake the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Outlaw Queen story so don't be so bad with me. I hope you like it and leave your comment.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing. Once Upon a Time characters are not mine.**

* * *

The only she could see through the window of her bedroom was the bridge leading from the castle to the town she had not visited since the day her husband, King Leopold, decided that the Queen had no reason to be there.

Regina hadn´t resisted the wishes of her husband, because without Daniel, her great love, she held no desire to return to the town. She stayed in the palace, most of the time in her room; she just went out when the King asked for her and for her meals.

The Queen can't hide her sadness since her mother turned Daniel's heart into dust and all thanks to the King's daughter, Snow White.

Regina could barely see the girl's face without wanting to rip her heart and turn it to dust like Cora had done with Daniel.

"Regina, dear "her mother had entered the room whit the same superior attitude she always held "you should be in the dining room for breakfast. The King is waiting for you."

The Queen took her eyes from the window to look at her mother.

"I'm not hungry" Regina's voice was just a whisper. Her beautiful brown eyes lacked luster and her red lips shacked as she pronounced the words "I am not in condition to get down, I'm not feeling good."

"Feeling good or not, you have to come down with your husband and be the queen you have to be, Regina" Cora answered getting close to her "You're not going to ruin all the hard work we have done for you to be here, to make your dream come true…"

"My dream? Mother" Regina interrupted approaching Cora with determination "this is not my dream, it´s yours… my dream was getting married with Daniel and have a happy life with him…" her eyes filled with tears and she felt how a lump in her throat was forming "but that was not in your plans."

"For God´s sake Regina! Stop whining for that boy that isn't worth it and be the queen you have to be. Dry those tears and come down immediately, sit down beside the King, smile and make him believe that you're happy with him" Cora smiled blatantly "It's not so hard."

Regina looked at her mother with hate while she turned and left the room. She took a deep breath and walked to her mirror, looked for a handkerchief and dried her tears.

When she walked down the stairs the King came up to her and give her his hand, both walked to the table and Leopold helped Regina to sit down.

"How are you today, honey?" He asked.

"Fine" Regina answered with a smile.

"Good morning" greeted Snow White, the King's daughter.

Regina turned her gaze to the fruit plate in front of her. She didn't want to turn to see that teenager and remember it was her fault Daniel was dead.

For the King, Snow White was the apple of his eye; she was the perfect daughter and princess. For Regina, she was a brat who got every whim fulfilled and she didn't know how to respect the privacy of others.

"My girl" the King said with a smile "it´s your dress for tonight ready?"

"Of course, father, everything is ready."

"Tonight?" Regina asked confused "What's happening tonight?"

"It's my birthday ball, did you forget it?"

"But your birthday it's in three days."

"We know that, but we decided to celebrate it early because I can't be here that day" the King says.

"I remember now."

Regina grabbed the fork, took a piece of fruit and put it in her mouth. Great, what she needed, a ball where she had to dance with every Gentleman, Prince and King that asked and talk about things that held no interest for her. But such was the life of the Queen.

After breakfast, were Snow and the King talked about every detail of the ball, Regina decided to get back to her room and keep looking through the window with the memory of Daniel in her head, with the memory of the moments they lived together.

* * *

That night the Queen took her place beside the King to get down the stairs. After they were announced, Regina and Leopold got down slowly whilst everyone bowed before them. When they were on the floor everyone applauded. The King made a signal and the music started to play.

Regina danced following her husband and with the better smile she could paste on her face. The royal couples started to join them. The party began to take shape, everybody was dancing or talking with a glass in hand.

The King was intercepted by King Midas and Regina decided to leave them alone, she walked to the garden where few people would bother her. These greeted her with a bow and seconds later withdrew.

The Queen leaned on the balcony and watched the Kingdom with a sigh of longing. Her life had been definitely so much better before she married the King and became an exemplary woman and wife, before Daniel died.

"Regina, Leopold is looking for you" Cora reported "you better get back inside."

"Can you give me a break, mother?" Regina claimed, annoyed.

"A Queen has not breaks, you should know that by now… Now get inside to your husband´s side."

Regina started to walk to the entrance of the hall and before entering she forced a big smile on her face.

When Leopold saw her come in, he extended his hand and waited for his wife to reach his side.

"I asked for our song" the King said with a smile.

"That's great, dear."

They started to dance, everybody looking at them. Leopold watched Regina adoringly and smiled for having her by his side, while Regina was trying look as happy as possible.

That night the Queen looked radiant in a red dress that showed off her cinnamon skin color, the neckline of her back and long sleeves made her look so thin and small, be watched and treated with great delicacy. Leopold knew he had a beautiful woman beside him and he was envied by other Kings for having such a young wife.

The quiet of the night was ruined when an arrow passed inches away from the head of the Queen. All the guests screamed, Leopold hugged Regina to his body and the guards ran in all direction looking for the shooter.

"There he is!" A guard screamed, pointing to the balcony.

All guards ran over the archer trying to catch him.

"Are you okay, darling?"

Regina was in a state of such shock that barely heard Leopold´s words, she just nodded and allowed the King and her mother to take her to her room.

"This can't be possible!" Cora was outraged, walking back and forth across the room.

"Calm down, Cora, nothing happened" the King said, sitting over the bed beside his Queen.

"What if it had happened…? They wanted to kill her… we need someone to protect her."

"Cora, that's what the guards are for."

"The guards are not enough, Your Majesty. Being here the guards can´t protect her."

"Your Majesty" the chief of the guards came and bowed "the archer ran away, we couldn't identify him."

"Now you see?" Cora approached the King and looked at him in the eyes "Leopold, you have to understand. She is my only daughter and being here with that killer on the loose she is in danger."

Leopold nodded and looked at the guard, stoop up and walked towards him.

"I want you to strengthen the security in the room until we find the archer."

"Yes, Your Majesty" the guard bowed and left the room.

"Leopold, I have an idea" Cora commented, fearful.

"Tell me."

"Regina should leave the castle and take refuge elsewhere with someone who takes care of her."

"It's a good idea…she can stay in the cabin near the mount, guarded by my best men."

"No offense, dear, but if she stays there it will be very obvious to anyone who tries to kill her and I don't trust your guards… but I know the best man for the job."

"It's okay, call him and tell him to be here tonight… Regina must leave the castle in the morning as unobtrusively as possible."

Cora left the room with the security that characterized her.

"Everything is going to be fine, darling" Leopold hugged Regina and she responded to him. Who wanted to kill her? And why?

* * *

An hour later Cora appeared followed by a man dressed in green and brown with a bow in hand and arrows in the back. His face was covered by a hood and he smelled like a forest.

"Who is this man?" Leopold questioned.

"Robin Hood" Cora introduced him.

"The thief?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Excuse me, milady, but I am not a thief" Robin clarified.

His voice was deep and severe. When he took off the hood Regina was surprised by the man, he was quite attractive.

"It's _Your Majesty _for you" Leopold clarified "Cora, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"He's the best man I know for the job. In addition, he is an archer and can protect Regina."

"The best, may I say" Robin bragged "I promise you I´ll take care of her with my life."

"If anything happens to her, Hood, it will fall on your head" Leopold left the room not entirely happy.

"I guess it's decided" Cora said with a smile "Be prepared, Mr. Hood, you'll leave in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late but the story is originally written in spanish (because I'm mexican ) So the traducción it's made by me but a girl who knows more english tan me chek the chapter. This time it was a little complicated but I hope you like this new chapter and keep leaving comments ;)**

**Thank you for the followers and favorites :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **Once Upon a Time characters are not mine.**  
**

* * *

"Everything is ready" Cora announced to the King and the archer.

Regina walked behind her with her eyes on the floor. It could be noted that she had not slept much.

"With all you respect, Your Majesty" Robin said "I don't think that with that dress we can pass unnoticed".

Regina looked at her blue dress. Robin was right; it was a very typical Queen´s dress.

"What do you suggest?" Leopold asked raising an eyebrow.

For some reason, the King didn't like that man at all. He was a simple archer and the King didn't think he could protect his Queen… but he had no choice.

"If you have riding clothes, I suggest you wear it, not jewelry, and try your hairstyle should be the simplest possible".

"I'm going to change my clothes" Regina said.

"Do you think you're going to dress my daughter like a simple peasant?" Cora asked, indignant.

"Milady, if you want to protect your daughter, this is the only way"

Regina came back with a brown leather pants and vest, long boots the same color and a white blouse. She wore her hair down and the only thing she wore on her neck was a necklace with a charm tree that her father had given her.

Robin was impressed to see the Queen like that. With the elegant dresses and the extravagant hairstyles she looked beautiful, but with simple clothes and the hair down she looked even more beautiful.

"I hope you do not want to make more changes" Regina said.

"No, none" Robin answered with a smirk to which the Queen replied frowning "Where is your baggage?".

"Over the bed" the Queen pointed.

Robin came close to the baggage and opened the suitcases. He took a green duffel bag and started to put in the things he believed necessary.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked, approaching him.

"We can't carry too many things with us, only the necessary".

"That doesn't give you the right to look over my daughter´s things".

"If you don't want me to do it, then do it yourself" Robin said giving the bag to Cora. "Remember, simple clothes and shoes; only the necessary".

Cora looked at Robin with indignation and took the bag. She prefered doing it herself before letting that archer put his hand in Regina's delicates dresses.

* * *

Robin decided to wait outside in the castle entrance while the Queen and her mother prepared the things just like he said. It was so rare having to give indication to the royalty, but if they wanted to protect the Queen they had to do it his way.

He heard light steps behind him and turned back to meet the Queen walking to him. Robin approached her and held the bag she had in her hand.

"Are you ready to go? Your Majesty" he asked, tying the bag to the horse.

Regina just nodded and came closer to the horse. Robin gave her his hand to help her up, Regina took the saddle with her free hand and jumped to the horse.

Robin did the same and stayed close to the Queen's body; he surrounded her with his arms to take the reins and pulled it to put the horse in way.

Regina felt the thief muscular arms on her sides and stayed paralyzed.

"I hope it doesn't bother you, to travel like this, because we have to do it for a long time".

"If you don't pull me off the horse, everything will be okay" Regina answered, rasped.

* * *

After a few hours riding the Queen's back hurt and she wished she could get down from the horse.

Robin looked over the road and at his sides, sometime he watched Regina without her noticing. He started to whistle trying to make the trip better and a little less heavy. Regina rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you shut up?" she asked.

"You don't like music, milady?" he asked with an amused tone.

"It's not that. I prefer traveling quietly".

An arrow shot towards them and interrupted the conversation. The arrow nailed a tree and in the distance they could hear horses galloping.

"Well, now you will not have much silence,Majesty".

Robin squeezed his legs to the sides of the horse and began to ride faster. The thief drove the horse through the trees and made it go as fast as he could.

"We have to find a place to hide"Robin said, worried.

"I know where we can find one" Regina said, "Head right through the next path".

Robin did what the Queen ordered and a few meters later they found a cabin.

Robin got off of the horse as fast as he could and helped Regina do the same, putting his hands around her waist. They were very close; she could feel the heavy breathing of the man with gray eyes.

Regina pulled away from him and ran to the cabin, moved one of the plants on the porch and pulled the key. Robin tied the horse to a wooden pole and ran to the cabin that was already open. He closed the door as fast as he could and put a chair to secure.

"I think we lost them" Regina said.

"I hope so… but if we hear a strange noise,we get out through the window" he said. "How did you know about this cabin?".

"It was my father's cabin, it was his place to hide when he wanted to run away for a little bit from the castle… just he and I knew about this, and now you too".

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me" he said with a smile.

Regina smiled and she dropped upon a chair in front of the table.

"You have any idea about who wants to hurt you, milady?"

"I don't even know the why" Regina answered, worried.

"Don't be afraid, if you stay with me nothing will happen to you… I won't allow it, I swear on my life".

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue whit the story?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the followers and favorites and of course all the comments. I hope you like this chapter and keep leaving your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Once Upon a Time characters are not mine.**

* * *

Robin awoke early and went to pick a few berries. He had slept in the uncomfortable couchso he watched the entire house and especially the Queen, who still slept in her room. Robin had asked her to leave the door open after changing clothes so he could see if something strange was going on in the room.

He had watched her sleep until he fell asleep. She was beautiful with that quiet and calm face.

The thief was cutting fruit in the kitchen moving his eyes between the window in front of him and his hands.

Regina woke up and arose from the bed slowly. She leaned out the doorway and saw her guardian work. She silently got out of the room and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning, milady" Robin greeted before she reached her destination.

"How do you know that I was…?"

"Your scent" He interrupted "I can feel your fragrance".

"Really?" The Queen asked in amazement.

"When you have to hide and run for your life, that makes you develop your senses" Robin turned to Regina and put two plates with fruit in the table "Sometimes you cannot see and youhave to hear, smell and even feel".

"It's very impressive" Regina said sitting at the table. "Could you teach me sometime?"

"Teach you?"

"Yes, to hear, to feel people and their scent, and maybe a little of self defense… I think I'm going to need it with someone trying to murder me".

"You don't have to worry about that. No one it's going to touch a single hair of yours while I´m still here… But, it's not a bad idea for you to learn a little".

The Queen smiled with pleasure and put a piece of fruit in her mouth.

After breakfast, Robin took a small backpack and clung it on his shoulders.

"We need to go into town for a few provisions" He informed to Regina. "I think we should stay in this cabin for a while and then move on as soon as we can".

"Where we would go if we leave this place?" Regina arose from the chair and approached Robin.

"I don't know, maybe the outskirts of a town or we could leave the kingdom".

"Leave the kingdom?!"

"Don't worry, milady. I will try to protect you as much as I could while we are here, but if it´s necessary I'll take you to another place".

Regina's eyes were filled with tears with the idea of leaving her home. She was frightened, more scared than she had ever been in her life.

"I promise you nothing will happen to you" The thief whispered getting closer to her. He could notice the panic in the Queen's eyes. "Now, put this on" Robin placed his cape onto her shoulders. "This way we don´t risk to be easily recognized" He ended up putting on the hood on her little head.

The cape hid her little body and her face perfectly, it would be difficult for anyone to recognize her.

* * *

In the town, Robin bought everything they might need. Cora had given him enough money to survive for at least three months without trouble, after that he would arrange so the Queen wouldn't know hunger.

Regina didn't part from Robin; she always was at his side and looked at the other people with distrust, as if she feared that at any moment they were going to attack them.

Robin kept the things in to his backpack and left an apple out.

"Do you like apples?" He asked the Queen.

"It's my favorite fruit"

The thief gave her an apple and she took it with a smile.

"I think we can go now, I have all we could need"

The Queen nodded and took a small bite of the apple.

Robin motioned to Regina to start walking and she followed him. They only managed to take five steps when the thief stopped and grabbed the arm of the Queen for her to do the same.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused.

"I think they're looking for us" He answered pointing to a group of mans a few meters in front them. "Turn around slowly, we take another way".

Regina did what her protector told her but it was not very effective. She listened how the man screamed and Robin's eyes opened like plates.

"Change of plans" He took Regina's hand making her throw the apple and run behind him.

Robin ran as fast as the Queen allowed him, but knew that wouldn't be enough to lose the men running behind them. He began to throw the barrels were on their way to try to delay them while listening to the complaints of the stallholders.

He could feel how Regina was slowingher step, she was tired. He flipped back and saw that some of the men had abandoned the pursuit. He ran into an alley and took her in his arms close against his body.

The men spent a long while without finding the hideout. Regina froze in the arms of her guardian and smelled his scent of the forest.

"You're alright milady?" The thief asked with heavy breathing.

"Yes… I'm just tired" The Queen answered looking him in the eyes.

So they remained for several seconds, staring at each other. Robin took a lock of dark and silky hair of Regina's and put it behind her small ear. She looked away making Robin come back to reality.

"Let's get back to the cabin".


	4. Chapter 4

**It's short but here is the chapter. Sorry for the delay but I been having a little of trouble with the girl who check my translation. So, if anyone of you knows spanish and want to help me, you're welcome to do it ;). Just let me know. But if not, don't worry. Just try to be comprehensive with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Once Upon a Time character are not mine.**

* * *

Robin took Regina to the woods near the cabin to begin their "training". They had risen early and took some fruit for breakfast with a glass of fresh juice Robin made.

Regina stood blindfolded trying to concentrate.

"Listen to my steps, feel my presence and that's how you will manage to find me" said Robin from a distant tree "I get closer to you and if you can touch me, you win".

"And what will my reward be?" Asked the Queen with a defiant smile.

"I'll see when you succeed".

Regina concentrated as she could and got to hear the branches creaked under Hood´s feet.

Every time she felt closer to him, she could hear his breathing and perceive his scent, soap and forest. Regina took a deep breath and she lengthened her hand, grasping Robin´s arm.

Even when she had her eyes bandaged, she turned to her right and found the surprised face of her guardian when she uncovered her eyes.

"Not bad, milady".

"I told you so" the Queen let out a wide smile "What's my prize?"

"What do you want?"

"I think I'll think about it, for the moment Iwill not takemy prize".

"As you wish" Robin leaned down to pick two sticks of wood from the floor. "Now, a bit of self-defense" He gave one of the sticks to Regina and she took it, insecure. "Imagine it being a sword".

The thief explained to the Queen how she should take the "sword" and the position it should have.

Regina and Robin had several days training. The Queen had learned to increasingly develop her senses and her physical condition was improving greatly. They ran through the forest every morning before breakfast and after they ate something they got into self-defense.

Regina was good with the sword, but better fighting. Because he was so small she moved faster and could sneak through small spaces.

* * *

Every night the Queen slept so deeply that she did not realize that her guardian watching her until he fell asleep on his couch.

Robin knew it was wrong to look at the Queen the way he did, because he not only watched to make sure no one would hurt her, but also watched because every day he reveled in her beauty. He only had to protect her, not admire her as if she was a work of art. But he could not help it.

The smell of Regina penetrated his senses making him smile every time he felt her close. That vanilla scent of her skin and the scent of strawberries from her hair.

Before going to sleep, Regina realized that Robin was sitting on the couch and watching out the window. Maybe missing someone or making sure no one would find them.

Regina was so fond of the way he protected her, he made her feel safe and confident. He was a strong, handsome man with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. But, why did she think about that?

She could not afford to feel. She loved Daniel, and even when he was dead she would never stop doing so. Besides, she was married to the King.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up early as usual and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He had decided to allow the Queen to rest from the workout. The two had had a very hard work and he thought they needed a day off.

This time he decided to make eggs for breakfast and some toasts with orange juice.

Once breakfast was over, he set the table and served the dishes. It was rare that Regina not to be awake yet.

Robin peeked into her room and saw the empty bed, he entered the room thinking maybe he would find herself in the bathroom.

"Milady?" He asked, approaching the bathroom door. "Are you there?" He gently knocked on the door and then opened it. "Regina?"

Regina was nowhere to be seen and her bedroom window was open.

Concern began to invade Robin, someone took her and he had not noticed.

He ran to his bow and picked it from the floor next to the arrows. He left the cabin as fast as he and ran, attentive to anything that looked strange in the forest, any sign of life or movement.

He began to follow the trail of footprints. The footsteps stopped and disappeared. Robin looked up and started looking for something to turn his bearings.

He heard a noise coming from his right side and started walking towards there as quietly as he could. There were bushes in front of him blocking his view. He took his bow with one hand andmoved the shrubs with the other one carefully.

There she was...

* * *

**So, What do you think? Leave a comment please ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter (: Thanks for yur comments, follows and favorites. Keep leaving reviews and let me know what do you think about the story.**

**Disclaimer:** **The characters in Once Upon a Time are not mine and are property of their respective owners. This story is created for entertainment and any resemblance to reality is coincidental.**

* * *

There she was, sitting on a log in the middle of nowhere.

Robin exhaled deeply, he was content, and relaxed his muscles. He walked towards her, keeping the arrows and bow hanging on his shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" Asked the thief, approaching her. "You have no idea of how you scared me, how can you think of leaving without saying anything? You know that they are looking for you, I thought ... I thought the worst".

Regina didn't respond to the claims of her guardian. She was just sitting there staring off into the ground. Robin approached her and sat beside her, he calmed down and changed his desperate tone to a more quiet one.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I just needed to think a little"the Queen replied in a whisper. "I cannot understand who wants to hurt me".

"Maybe someone who wants to hurt the King and decided that you were the best mean to do so".

"I don't think so. If that had been the reason, they would have chosen his daughter, not me".

"Why do you think that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not important, if I die the King can get another queen" Regina said, without giving much importance to the matter.

"But he cares about you. I saw by myself how distressed he was that night".

"Of course he cares. He has me, honey, but does not love me enough to crumble if anything happens to me".

"Well, now we know that you and I have something in common" Robin assures her, trying to change the subject. Regina looked at him confused and he smiled."We both come to the forest to clear our thoughts".

Regina smiled and looked him straight in the eye.

"Sorry to just leaving without saying a word ... I just wanted to be alone for a moment".

"Next time, you can make it near the cabin, and with me knowing where you are. It is safer for you, milady".

* * *

Regina sat next to Robin on the couch and gave him a glass with orange juice.

"A gesture of apology for what happened".

"There's no need" Robin took the glass of juice and swallowed a sip."I only ask you to let me know when you want to go somewhere ... this isn´t about having you locked up all day, just to keep you safe".

"I am used to being lockedalready. The castle is a prison to me, with great comforts, but I can't go anywhere unless it is to accompany the King." Regina snorted. "The castle gardens are as far as I can get alone".

"It must be very difficult to have a life like that".

"I got used it... what about you?"

"What about me?" Asked the thief, raising an eyebrow. "Not much. I have no family, just a group of men who "work" with me. I do not have a stable place and my life is as quiet as possible".

"I don't think that being pursued by the royal guards each day is considered as quiet" Regina commented with a smile.

"I guess I'm used to it too".

"You never thought of starting a family?" Asked the Queen, curiously.

"Yes, I've often thought about it, but ..."He looked into her eyes and smirked "I still the woman who dares to live this adventure with me".

Regina felt her cheeks flush and a small smile escaped his lips.

She did not know what it was, this man made her get so nervous. Was that oh-so-charming smile? Or those beautiful gray eyes?

* * *

They spent several days with the same routine. The Queen was increasingly becoming agile in training and running longer distances without tiring as quickly.

As they ran the last stretch of the trail, Regina tripped over a rock and fell, hitting her entire right side.

Robin stopped short and ran to her worried. He knelt beside her and took her by the arms helping her to her feet.

"Milady, are you okay?"

"I think so" Regina replied, wincing in pain. "I don't know what happened, I got distracted".

Regina tried to get up with the help of Robin, and when she placed her right foot on floor she fell back with a scream of pain.

"I think you hurt your ankle" he said, touching Regina's ankle. "Does it hurt much?"

"Pretty" Regina watched as her guardian touched her foot trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Indeed it is the ankle ... let me take you to the cabin to tend it".

Robin slipped an arm around Regina's back and the other under her legs lifting her off the ground. The Queen wrapped her arms around her protector's neck and looked into his eyes.

Faced with those brown eyes, the thief was paralyzed and a smile began to appear on his face.

When the Queen looked away, he reacted and started to walk with her in his arms.

* * *

When they reached their destination, Robin placed Regina carefully on the couch and went to the room to find something that could help him with Regina's ankle.

He returned alone with a bandage on his hand and concern in his eyes.

"I couldn't find anything more useful than this" he said, showing the band on his hand.

"Better than nothing".

"Is it like when you fall off the horse?" Robin asked, remembering the story that the Queen had told him about her early days riding.

On the way to training they always talked anecdotes of both. Their early adventures, their favorite things.

The thief knew Regina better than anyone in the whole kingdom did. He and her mother were the only ones who really knew her.

"That time was worse ... it was the whole leg" Regina grimaced in pain as Robin removed the shoe. "My mother was furious with Daniel for letting that happen".

"Daniel?" He said, taking the small foot from the Queen in her hands.

"The boy who looked over the horses and gave me lessons" The thief could feel the longing in the voice of his protected.

"Was he someone special?"

"Why do you ask?"

"For the way you speak of him".

"He was my first love" Regina confessed. "But he's gone".

Robin looked sadly at the queen and gently bandaged her foot.

"I'm sorry".

Regina nodded, trying to smile to keep the tears away from her eyes. She was not ready to admit that her mother had killed the love of his life.

"I have to go into town to buy you something for the pain. The band is not enough" Robin rose from the ground."Do you think you can walk just a little? I don't want to leave you alone".

"Yes, I think so".

Robin offered his hand and Regina took it to slowly rise from the sofa.

* * *

They reached the town on horseback, and the respective hoods that protected some of their identity.

"Are you all right if you stay here a moment?" Robin asked pointing a small bench that was outside the store.

"Yeah, it's okay... so you can do everything faster".

The thief dismounted and helped the Queen to do the same. He took her by the waist and up to the bench and helped her sit down.

Regina nodded with a smile and he walked towards the shop keeper.

An apple rolled to the Queen´s feet and she bent to pick it up. A young blond woman approached her hastily.

"Excuse me, that's mine" the blonde said, pointing to the apple. "I dropped by accident".

Regina smiled, handing the apple and her hood slipped over her head until she was left uncovered.

"Your Majesty" the blonde said with wide eyes and bowed. "I´m sorry, I didn't know it was you".

"Don't worry" Regina replaced her hood. "Just do not tell anyone you saw me".

"Are you in trouble?" The blonde sat next to her as she looked curiously.

"Sort of... what's your name?"

"Tinkerbell".


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is a new chapter (: Thanks for your comments and I hope you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer:** **The characters in Once Upon a Time are not mine and are property of their respective owners. This story is created for entertainment and any resemblance to reality is coincidental.**

* * *

"So, you're a fairy?"

Regina didn't know why she felt she could trust this blondie. Tinker bell had told her all her fairy story and, as always, the other fairies told her she would never be a good fairy.

"That's right... but I don't think I'm doing a good job helping people".

"Maybe you haven´t found the right person to help".

"Why are you hiding, Your Majesty?"

"Someone is trying to kill me" whispered Regina.

Tinker bell opened his eyes wide, wondering who would want to do that.

The Queen hesitated before starting to tell the whole story to Tinker bell. She told her about the night in the palace and the attacks she had suffered in recent days and of course told her about her handsome guardian, Robin Hood.

"I've heard of him" the fairy commented with a smile. "They say he is very handsome".

"Not that I've noticed" Regina lied, looking away.

The conversation was interrupted by the hasty arrival of Robin. He had a worried face and flustered cheeks.

"Milady, we have to leave here. I have been seen".

"I could help" provided the blonde, rising from her seat.

"Who are you?"The thief questioned.

"She is Tinker bell. Tinker bell, he is Robin Hood" The Queen hastened to say. "She is a fairy".

"Aye, I can help you escape".

Robin had no time to protest. Several men started running towards them and didn't leave him choice but to take Regina in his arms and run, followed by Tinker bell.

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, and looked scared as the men were pursuing them.

"They have arrows" Regina warned.

Tinker bell turned to the men and just as they were about to shoot, she shot a small piece of glowing dust and the attackers stayed glued to the floor.

"That will stop them for a moment... we need to find a hiding place".

"This way" Robin said running towards the cabin.

He knew that, for safety, no one must know of the existence of that place, but he had no choice. Besides the fairy had helped protect the Queen and he couldn't let her also hurt. If Regina trusted her, he would too.

* * *

Arriving at the cabin, Robin was exhausted and could see that Tinker bell was too. The thief had to run with the Queen in his arms and though she was not heavy, it had been a long road.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me" Regina apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for, milady, it is my duty to protect you and I will do everything in my hands... thanks for help" he said, this time addressing at the fairy.

"It was nothing" The blonde replied with a smile.

"The bad thing about all this is that we lost the only horse we had" Robin sat next to Regina feeling his legs rested.

"I can go for it" suggested Tinker bell. "I can make myself small and fly up there... I'll manage to get it back".

"Are you sure?" Regina's voice sounded worried.

"Yes, then I could finally help someone".

Regina smiled and seconds later the fairy disappeared in a puff of green dust.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Robin asked.

"I think so. It is a good person and she will be very helpful with her magic ... That would make your work a little lighter".

Robin smiled at the words of the Queen. For him it was no sacrifice to spend every day with her protecting her.

"Then we'll let Tinker bell join the team".

* * *

Tinker bell had returned with the horse without any difficulty. She and Regina were talking, sitting on the porch of the cabin whilst Robin was preparing something to eat.

"It must be very hard to be always running and live with the fear that they might find you" Tink said, wincing.

"Yes, it is".

"Though, with Robin taking care of you, you mustn´t be so worried" The fairy smiled mischievously. Regina had told her that she considered her a friend and they could talk without much formality.

"He is very good at his job and with the bow" Regina said, without giving much importance to the matter.

Robin opened the door slowly, trying not to interrupt the Queen and her companion.

"Don't you feel lonely? Must be boring being cooped and unable to leave if it is not necessary".

"I'm used to. In the palace is the same, the King goes on long trips with his daughter and I can just leave the palace in his company so I don't go further than the gardens ... But here, I feel freer and Robin..." Regina smiled when pronouncing the name of her guardian, and he paid more attention to her words. "His company is very good, I do not feel alone with him, and he's always looking out for me. It's like finally someone cares about me".

Robin smiled at the words of Regina and looked at her tenderly. He also liked her company and felt great next to her.

"Sorry to disturb, ladies" Interrupted the thief.

Regina and Tinker bell jumped in surprise at his presence. The cheeks of the Queen went red, thinking that perhaps he had heard them talking about him.

"The food is ready... I hope you enjoy it".

* * *

"I have to go" Commented the fairy, rising from the table.

They had finished eating and Robin was carrying the dishes to the kitchen.

"I hope we haven't caused many problems" The Queen said, walking towards her.

"Of course not. I loved helping" Tinker bell reached into her bag and pulled out a small golden bell. "If you need my help shake it twice".

She handed the bell carefully to Regina, and the brunette gave her a smile. It was kind of funny to use a bell to call Tinker bell.

"Many thanks for your help" Robin said, approaching the girls.

"Take care of yourselves... and anytime you need me, I'll fly here".

Robin and Regina nodded simultaneously and thanked the fairy.

* * *

Regina was waked up slowly because she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a voice whispering her name.

When she opened her eyes she saw her guardian with a worried face and bow in hand.

"Milady, we have to go".

"What is it?" asked the Queen, still sleepy.

"There are men around here, it seems they found our trail" Robin took Regina's coat as she sat up "We have to get out of here" He put the hood over the Regina´s small body and helped her put on her shoes.

"Where shall we go?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know" Robin looked at her with the same concern.

He hardly knew where to go but he would protect her even though he had to give his life for it.

They left the cabin as fast as they could. Robin helped Regina up the horse and handed the little gold bell.

"Call Tinker bell, to accompany you".

"What are you talking about?" In the voice and eyes of the Queen, you could feel the panic.

"We need to separate, milady" Robin felt a lump in his throat. "So will be less likely they will find you, they will be chasing me".

"What if something happens to you?"

"I'll be fine" The thief tried to smile. "Meet me here at dawn".

Regina nodded without protest. She had no choice but to accept the advice of her guardian.

"Take care of yourself" Regina whispered.

"You don´t get rid of me so easily, Your Majesty".

"I don't want to even imagine that".

Robin smiled, and looked at Regina's eyes. Those eyes that would give him the courage to continue giving his life for her; those eyes that remained in his mind every time they were separated.

He slapped the horse, which began to gallop and watched as Regina turned to see him until he lost sight of her in the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all for keep reading the story and please leave me a comment saying what do you think about.**

**Disclaimer: **The characters in Once Upon a Time are not mine and are property of their respective owners. This story is created for entertainment and any resemblance to reality is coincidental.**  
**

* * *

Regina pulled the reins to stop, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

She couldn't stop thinking about Robin.

She looked at the bell in her hand and when she started to shake it, a group of horsemen appeared before her.

The Queen froze and felt fear grip her body.

"Well, well. But if this is the Queen" One of the men said.

He was fat and with a long beard, his eyes moving to Regina as if trying to record the scene in his head.

"I didn´t think it would be so easy to catch you, Your Majesty" spoke another man. This one was thin and blond.

Two of the men got down of their horses and walked to Regina while the remaining three came closer still over their horses.

They took Regina forcing her get down from her horse and although she struggled and squirmed in the arms of her attacker she could not get loose. The bell fell and Regina watched her last hope as the last light she would see in a while.

* * *

Robin had escaped without any difficulty. He easily lost the men who followed him and was back in the cabin waiting for the Queen and Tinkerbell.

He was sitting on the porch of the cabin with the bow in his hands and the illusion of seeing the face of Regina.

Robin began to worry when the Queen did not appear after an hour.

He rose from the porch and started walking in the direction where the horse was gone. He was on the trail with the bow ready to shoot. He had a bad feeling that proved right when he saw the golden bell lying on the floor.

He ran to the bell and took it. His gaze swept around quickly looking for some clue of Regina.

He shook the bell twice as the fairy had said, and in seconds Tinkerbell appeared before him with a smile.

The blonde erased her smile when he saw the worried face of the thief.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Regina is not with you?"

"No, she should be with you, right?"

"Last night we had to part because they found us" Robin explains in despair."I told her to call you but I found the bell on the floor".

"You think something happened to her?" Now, the fairy was also worried.

"Yes... I can't think of anything for which she wouldn't follow my directions".

"Then we have to find her".

"But, how?!" Robin ran a hand through his hair and snorted. "She could be anywhere".

"I can help you with that" Tinkerbell began looking into her purse and pulled out a bottle with purple powder."This is a locator spell" she uncapped the bottle and put the contents into the palm of Robin. "Just think about her with all your strength and blow ... the dust will indicate us the way to Regina".

Robin closed his eyes and thought of the smiling face of Regina, in her eyes, in her hair. He blew the dust, and when he opened his eyes the powder turned into a small ball of purple light flowing, letting them see the path followed by Regina and whoever she was with.

* * *

Regina was sitting on a log in front of an extinct fire with her hands tied behind her back. The men who had her didn't take their eyes off from her.

The fat bearded man approached her with a twisted smile, a knife in hand.

"I wonder if the Queen bleeds like all of us" The man set knife under Regina's chin forcing her to look at him.

"Quiet,Varyus" said the thin man with blond hair. "We have indications to keep her alive".

"That doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, James" Varyus watched Regina with bright eyes."Have you ever wondered, what a Queen tastes like?"

Varyus gaze drifted to James and the other men, he smiled and turned to look at Regina. He approached the face of the Queen, both could feel each other´s breath.

Regina closed her eyes when she felt the man's tongue slowly ran down her cheek. She felt nauseous and wanted to slap him, but instead she clenched her fists and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Sweet" Varyus whispered. "Maybe the rest of your body is as sweet as your face, Your Majesty".

"We can find out" James answered with a half smile.

Regina's face enraged, but inside she was so scared.

Tinkerbell and Robin ran after the ball of light as fast as they could. The thief felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins; he wouldn't stop until the Queen was found.

The ball of light stopped and disappeared into the bushes.

Robin could see some figures behind them, he approached quietly and behind him Tinkerbell did too. He immediately identified the figure of Regina and could see as a blond man and another brunette were too close to her and one of them stroked her face.

Robin's reaction was unexpected for Tinkerbell. He just came out of the bushes with an arrow pointing to the men near Regina.

"Don´t you dare to touch her!" He warned.

"And you're going to stop me?" Varyus asked defiantly.

Robin glanced at the Queen´s face, he could see how scared she was and that was enough to loose the arrow on his bow and nail it in his chest.

James had his sword ready to attack Robin. He dodged and kicked the boy's hand for him to drop his sword and then hit his face with his elbow leaving him unconscious.

Tinkerbell appeared behind the three men and threw a little magic making them fall to the ground.

Robin ran to Regina and unleashed her as fast as he could.

"Relax, it's fine, I'm here now".

Robin hugged her instinctively, and when Regina felt his arms she burst into tears and hid her face in the strong chest of her guardian.

The thief stroked the Queen´s hair and whispered to her that everything would be fine. It broke his heart to see her like that.

"I think we should leave before they wake up" Tinkerbell suggested approaching them with Regina´s horse by the reins.

The Queen had ceased to sob, and when Robin looked down at her, he could tell she was no longer conscious.

"Regina?"

"I think we should carry her somewhere where we can take shelter" Commented the fairy. "I know the perfect place where we can take good care of her".

Robin nodded and took Regina in his arms.

* * *

They reached a small inn on the outskirts of town called Granny's. Tinkerbell got a room and now Red, her friend, was examining Regina, as she and Robin drank some water.

Red left the room looking for the fairy with her eyes and as soon as she saw her she walked towards them.

"Is everything okay?" Robin hurried to ask.

"She's a little dehydrated and seems sleep deprived. That would explain the fainting, she must be exhausted... whilst she wakes up I will get you a drink that will help her recover and some food too".

"How nice, it is nothing serious" Tink commented with a smile.

"May I come in? I must be with her at all times" Robin looked anxious and could not hide his concern for the Queen.

Red nodded with a smile and pointed her finger to Regina's room.

Robin refrained from running, but walked as fast as he could and entered the room eager to see the face of the Queen again.

She was lying on a small bed with white sheets and her face looked really relaxed. Her black hair outlined her face and her pink lips were parted.

She was so beautiful and he had failed her, he had let other men put their hands on her and he would never forgive himself for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late. I hope to post the chapters more often.**

**I hope you like the chapter and that you leave your comments about it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters in Once Upon a Time are not mine and are property of their respective owners. This story is created for entertainment and any resemblance to reality is coincidental.**

* * *

Regina had slept more than an hour and Robin had not been separated from her for a single moment.

Tinkerbell entered the room with a glass of water.

"You're sure you do not want to eat anything? I could look after her".

"No, I have to be with her".

"You don't have to blame yourself for what happened" the fairy put the glass of water on the nightstand beside Regina´s bed.

"Of course I have, I let her go alone".

"Because you thought it would be best for her".

"It was stupid on my part, and I'm not going to forgive myself" Robin ran his hands over his face and sighed. "They could have hurt her and so much more".

"But they didn't ... And now she'll be fine".

Regina began to squirm on the bed and little moans came from her mouth. She woke up screaming and crying. Robin sat on the bed beside her and hugged her.

"Calm down" he whispered."Calm down, I'm here with you ... Everything is fine".

Regina clung to him trying to calm down. She had dreamed with the men who kidnapped her. The familiar smell of his guardian and his strong arms helped her stop crying. Now she just sobbed and tried to breathe deeply.

Robin took Regina's face between his hands and looked into her eyes.

"Forgive me for leaving you, it will never happen again".

The Queen patted the cheek of the thief.

"Just hold me tight" She whispered.

Robin wrapped his arms and she rested her head on his chest as she closed her eyes.

* * *

After Regina calmed down, she and Robin decided to eat something together with Tinker bell.

"I'm glad you're okay Regina" commented the fairy.

"Thanks" Regina answered with a smile.

"You must eat well" Robin said, pointing to Regina's dish."I don't want you to neglect yourself".

"Don't worry, I'll see she eats everything" Said the blonde with a smirk.

"I'll go buy some things missing" Reported the thief."If you need anything I'll be across the street".

The two women nodded and watched as Robin left the place.

"He's very handsome, right?" The fairy questioned Regina with a smile.

"Why do you ask?"

"I've seen how you look at him ... you like him".

"Of course not" Regina replied indignantly.

"Well, you should... he is very handsome and he cares for you more than his own life".

"It's his job".

"You know what? I think you need someone to love you and care for you... someone who loves you unconditionally".

Regina smiled and shook her head.

"As if that was so easy to find".

"Of course it is ... we all have a soul mate, someone you're meant to be with" Tinker bell looked at both sides and approached Regina even more. "I can help you to find yours" she whispered.

The Queen looked at her curiously trying to hide his interest.

"Oh Yes? How?"

"Pixie dust".

"And what is that supposed to do?"

"It will guide us to your soul mate" the fairy reached into her bag and pulled out a small vial with a green powder. "This is the last thing I have left, and I can use it on you".

"Why do you do this?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because I think that everyone in this life deserves love. And a life without love is very sad Regina... all you need is love".

"I'm not sure about this" Regina concentrated on the sight of her plate, crossing her arms.

"What are you afraid of?"

"What if he doesn't want me? What if when he knows me and he doesn't like who I really am?" The Queen voice sounded uncertain and his eyes were filled with fear.

"That will not happen... whoever he is, your soul mate will love you as you are and never want to change anything about you" Tinker bell smiled and put the bottle in front of Regina. "Just try".

Regina looked at the bottle with fear and took it in her trembling hand.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Take the powder in your hand, close your eyes, think of your soul mate and blow it" indicated the blond. "That will guide you to your true love".

Regina uncapped the bottle and slowly put the powder in the palm of her hand. She looked at it with fear, and she desired with all her heart forit to work.

She closed her eyes tightly and thought about finding someone to love and who loved her. She thought about a happy ending, a family.

She smirked and blew the dust.

Tinker bell was placed beside her, and together they watched the bright green powder path that lead to Regina's one true love. To her soul mate and her happily ever after.

The Queen and the Fairy looked at each other with a smile and walked at the same time following the pixie dust.

They left home and crossed the street. The dust took them to a small shop where they sold fruit and some food.

There were several people, but only one was lit by pixie dust.

Regina and Tinker bell peered out the window and the fairy pointed the finger at a man.

"It's him. The man with the lion tattoo".

Regina squinted and spotted a tall man, with light hair and tanned skin. The Queen's eyes widened as she realized who she was watching.

"It can't be him" she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" The fairy realized the reasonof what Regina said.

The man with the lion tattoo turned and they watched Robin walked towards them.

"It's everything alright?"

* * *

**What do you think that will happen now Regina knows Robin is her soulmate?**

**I took this part of the soulmates from the original story but if you don't like the idea, just let me know in your comments.**

**I'm open to suggestions and they're always welcome.**


End file.
